Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of fabricating a device package structure. More particularly, the invention relates to and a method of fabricating an electrical device package structure.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid progress of electronic technologies and advancement of high-tech electronic industry, human-oriented electronic products with superior performance have brought forth a new era. These electronic products are usually embedded with circuit boards on which electrical devices are disposed. The trend of designing electronic products goes towards light, thin, compact and small and the thickness of circuit boards goes towards miniaturization.
However, in conventional techniques, manufacturers fabricate electrical devices and circuit boards, respectively, to support electrical devices. Then, electrical devices are packaged on circuit boards to form electrical device package structures. Such process takes not only laboring and time, but also have difficulties to reduce the overall thickness of electrical device package structures. According to the above, one of objectives that researchers try to achieve is to develop a method of fabricating thin electrical device package structure.